


Runaway

by teuna



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Busan, Hurt/Comfort, JiKyu, M/M, Sad, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuna/pseuds/teuna
Summary: "Do you want to runaway?"Junkyu always wanted to go to Busan, so Jihoon took his chance to be with Junkyu one last time and took the younger on a getaway…
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Runaway

_"Do you want to runaway?"_

Junkyu has already heard this, he smiled as he remembers asking Jihoon the same question back when they were in college.

He was already dead tired from all the requirements that he needs to finish that day. He was at the library that hot afternoon when Jihoon suddenly barged in, all smiles, telling him he will stay to accompany Junkyu while doing his paperwork. That was the time when Junkyu asked Jihoon to run away with him. Of course, Jihoon agreed and they went to the playground beside the park.

Junkyu sat on the swing when Jihoon left to buy him an ice cream. They ate there, play on the swing, sat on the seesaw and they even went to play on the slide. He enjoyed that day. Junkyu also remembers that they talked about almost everything that they can think of while watching the sunset.

_"Jihoon..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Nothing"_

He remembers how orange the sunset was and how their future could’ve got a different color if he had said it that day...

This time, it was Jihoon who asked the question.

They were already on their way to Busan. Jihoon knew that Junkyu always wanted to go to his home town, but the two never got the chance to go there since they were always busy. But this time, Jihoon finally got the courage and asked Junkyu to run away with him and of course, Junkyu agreed.

Jihoon saw Junkyu opened the window of his car. He can already smell the salty air, he knows they are almost there. He can also hear Junkyu humming a familiar melody while waving his hand outside the window. It was a scene that Jihoon wished they could do often. He took a deep breath to inhale the fresh air and returned to look at where he is driving. 

It was already noon when they arrived at the beach. The sun was up telling them that it is the perfect day to tan their skins. They first head to the Resto near the ocean and ate there.

"Look at this" Junkyu suddenly shoved his phone to Jihoon’s face while giggling.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Jihoon saw his younger self forming a heart with his hands, he was in elementary when that picture was taken. He tried to took Junkyu's phone but the latter was quick.

"Secret~"

"Why do you have my picture? Hmm?" Jihoon teased as he took the last bite from his dessert.

"I'm gonna use this to blackmail you!" Junkyu pouted and swiped on his phone

"I actually have more~" he smirked as Jihoon tried to take Junkyu's phone.

After eating they head out to the sea. They took off their shoes and walked along the shore. The waves almost touching their feet as they walk. That's when Jihoon decided to push Junkyu to the water

"YAH!" Junkyu was already drenched with saltwater when he tried to catch Jihoon who was laughing and running away from him. He tried to throw his shoes but it didn't even reach Jihoon. Junkyu suddenly slowed down. Jihoon noticed it and slowly approached Junkyu who had stopped, hands both on his knees.

"Gwenchana koa-WAH!" Junkyu took this chance and runs towards Jihoon pushing him to the water. Both of them falling to the ocean. The boys kept on laughing as they tried to push each other to the deeper side of the water even though both are already wet.

"WAIT MY PHONE!" Junkyu suddenly exclaimed.

"It already too late now Kyu" they both laugh as they took their phones out of their pockets, witnessing their drench phones.

"Mines already dead" Junkyu tried to turn on his phone

"Mines not~" Jihoon said while poking his tongue out when suddenly Junkyu pushed him to the water again.

"Not fair!" Then the two just laughed once again.

Jihoon was sitting on the back of his car when Junkyu arrived holding two ice creams in his hands. They have already changed their clothes. Their wet clothes hanging on the side of the car.

"Here! Do you still remember?" Junkyu asked as he gave the choco mint ice cream to Jihoon. 

Jihoon just smiled and took the ice cream and ate it. Of course he remembers it. It was a replica of what they did back then, but now the tables have turned.

He felt Junkyu sat beside him, their arms brushing at each other. His eyes hasn't left the horizon where the sun is setting. Jihoon remembers the same sunset that made him realize that he actually liked Junkyu.

"Kyu..." Jihoon said without looking at Junkyu. His eyes are still looking over the horizon.

"Hmm?" Junkyu looked at him. This is too familiar to him.

"Nothing" This time Jihoon looked at Junkyu and just smiled. Forming the crescent eyes that Junkyu has always liked.

Jihoon remembers Junkyu doing the same thing. He thought that maybe they have the same intentions but Jihoon knew he can't do that today.

Junkyu looked at him, waiting for him to say it but Jihoon remained silent, so Junkyu too just smiled at him. He thinks Junkyu gets it. He too knows that Jihoon can't say it.

"You know, the color orange doesn't exist" Junkyu just blurted out of nowhere.

"What?"

Junkyu just shrugged and laughed as he continues to eat his ice cream while watching the sunset.

It was already night time and the two decided that they will not sleep tonight. They wanna make the most of this getaway. The first head back to the same Resto and ate their dinner, then the two bought a tub of ice cream that they will eat on the shore. Jihoon took out a picnic blanket from his car and laid it on the sand. They sat there as they watch the stars shine below them.

"Let's get drunk tonight!" Junkyu raised his hands enthusiastically watching Jihoon who’s eating the rest of their ice cream.

"You know we both don't like the taste of alcohol" Jihoon smiled. They once tried it when they were in the freshmen years, both got drunk and had a bad case of hungover so they both promised that they will not do it again.

"Yah! I remember that!"

"You even puked at Hyunsuk-hyung on our way home" Jihoon laughed as he remembers Hyunsuk's disgusted face after Junkyu puked at his pants.

"And you laid on the floor while we were walking home" Junkyu added while holding his stomach from laughing.

"Poor Hyunsukie-hyung"

They remembered how they drunk-called their hyung in order for them to get home.

_"I wanna go home Jihoonie"_

_"Then let's go home. wait ... where do you live?"_

_"I don't remember, let's just go to your house"_

_"But i don't remember where is my own house"_

_Both just_ _hysterical_ _ly_ _laughed at each other as racked their brains trying to remember how to_ _get home._

_"Let's call Hyunsukie-hyung"_

"How come we forgot our own addresses?" They laughed as they remember that night.

"I don't know" Jihoon shrugged as he wipes the corners of his eyes while laughing.

They reminiscent all night long. Talk about their past, how they met, and all the dumb things that they did. They enjoyed the sound of the waves and of course the sound of their laughter.

"You'll attend right?" Junkyu waited for Jihoon's answer, he knows this is too much to ask for but he tries anyway.

Jihoon looked at Junkyu's face, the moonlight giving him a soft glow, highlighting every detail that Jihoon wished he can see every day. He smiled even though it breaks his heart.

"Of course"

Jihoon checked his phone to distract himself and to look at the time when he saw a string of unread messages sent hours ago.

_'Jihoon-hyung where are you?'_

_'I can't contact Junkyu'_

_'Is Junkyu with you?'_

_'_ _I'm_ _already on my way, Hyunsuk-hyung told me you're both...'_

Jihoon didn't finish reading the messages and just gave his phone to Junkyu.

"What is it?"

"Mashi"

Junkyu quickly took Jihoon's phone and dialed Mashiho's number. Junkyu walked away from him as he talks to Mashiho. He is sure that Mashiho is worried since he can't contact Junkyu. He can't understand what they are talking about, so he just let them be and just laid on the blanket to have a good look at the stars. He raised his right hand, poking his index finger to the sky, trying to connect the constellations that he is familiar with as he thinks of what he should do, or he should even do something. He didn't notice Junkyu who is silently looking at him from afar.

"Mashi is on his way" Junkyu interrupted Jihoon from his stargazing.

"Sorry" Jihoon sat, not looking at Junkyu who is walking towards him.

"It's okay, he is just worried" Junkyu smiled as he sat beside Jihoon.

They remained silent for a while. Jihoon knew that once the sun is up, everything will be over, they have to return to Seoul.

"Thank you Jihoon" Junkyu broke the silence.

"I enjoyed every second that we spent together" he continued while smiling at Jihoon.

Jihoon too enjoyed every moment he shared with Junkyu and he will keep these memories forever.

"Why are talking like your gonna die Kyu? The sun hasn't rise yet we still have time to enjoy this day" Jihoon stood up and raised his fist. Junkyu just smacked him and just laugh at Jihoon’s remarks.

"Wanna runaway?" Jihoon extends his hands to Junkyu. He doesn't want this to be over yet.

"YEAH!" Junkyu took his hand and joins him. The younger stood up and raise his hand.

The horizon is already starting to glow as they run towards the ocean. Pushing each other again.

"Look!" Jihoon suddenly exclaimed and points his finger at a turtle.

Jihoon watched Junkyu run towards the turtle while he stops in his tracks.

"So cute!" Junkyu sat beside the turtle and watched it move its little feet.

Jihoon was left behind watching Junkyu from afar. It's almost sunrise. He smiled as he looks at the beautiful scenery in front of him. The sky, the ocean, the sand, and the man that he liked. He only takes pictures of flowers, but this time this scenery is much more beautiful than all the flowers that he has seen. He captured it with his phone and then heard the fascinated Junkyu calls him to have a good look at the turtle.

"Go turtle!" Junkyu exclaimed. Jihoon was finally beside him when the older decided to shove Junkyu again.

"Go Kyu!" He said as he pushed Junkyu and run away.

"PARK JIHOON!" Junkyu once again chased Jihoon who was laughing at him.

Jihoon stops from running when he saw a familiar car parked beside him.

**_**'** _ ** _The sun hasn't risen up yet_ _’_

Junkyu saw it too and stops in his tracks. The younger raised his hands and waves at the person who is getting out of the car.

"Here! Here!" Junkyu shouted.

Jihoon approached Mashiho who was walking towards them.

"Mashi-cutie, mianhae I abducted Kyu" Jihoon said as he pinched Mashiho’s checks

"Why didn't you invited me? Hmmph" Mashiho pouted as he folds his arms trying to tease Jihoon.

"Aw so cute"

"Mashi!" Junkyu finally reached them and hugged Mashiho.

"When are you two going home?" Mashiho asked the two of them.

"You can already bring Junkyu home, I'm just gonna stay here, visit my family or something"

Jihoon smiled as he looks at them. He saw Junkyu smiled at him bitterly wanting him to join them.

"How about we eat breakfast first Hyung?" Mashiho suggested.

"Nah, I'm still full from the ice cream that I ate" he lied and tried to smile again while patting his tummy.

"You should go now, I know both of you still have work to do. Mianhae Mashiiii~" Jihoon continued and pushed the two who still want to ask him to join them.

"Then we'll be leaving hyung" Mashiho said as he looked at Jihoon. The older just nod and waved his hands. Mashiho was already walking away when Junkyu suddenly hugged Jihoon.

Jihoon was shocked at the sudden warmth that he was unable to return the favor at first. He knows Junkyu hated it when he is the one doing it but this time, He can finally hug Junkyu without the latter pushing him away. Jihoon can already feel the lump on his throat as he tried not to blink, scared that he might start to cry.

"Bye Jihoon, Thank you" Junkyu whispered.

_'Please don't go'_

Junkyu left the embrace and rested his hands on Jihoons shoulder. He smiled at him, eyes looking like they are sparkling. Jihoon too smiled prompting the younger to remove his hands and wave them as he walks backward, not looking away from him.

He saw Mashiho stopped in his tracks and waited for Junkyu. He gestured Junkyu to go already and laughed. Junkyu started to run away from him, still waving his hands at him.

He just stood there waving his hands as he watches Junkyu reached Mashiho.

_'Don't go_ _’_

He smiled back at them. He saw Mashiho wave his hands too. He finally got to see the same silver band he had seen. He smiled bitterly as the two went inside the car and left. He watched them slowly fade away from his vision.

Now, he is left alone.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air. He looks back at the shore and admires the landscape though he thinks it looks so empty now. He slowly walked back to his picnic blanket and sat there. His phone is blinking, but he ignores it. His eyes are stuck looking at the horizon, watching the sun slowly reach out its hands to touch the sky.

He wished they could've watched it together.

He is feeling tired already, he blames it for not sleeping last night, but he is happy.

he got to spend it with Junkyu.

He pulled his knees closer to his body and hugged it as he watches the horizon in front of him. He stayed there for a moment. Taking a deep breathe. Thinking. Revisiting the memories of yesterday with a glistening eyes.

"Jihoon..."

He heard a familiar voice call him. He turned his back and saw a person opening his arms as he smiles sadly at him.

Jihoon smiled bitterly trying to hold back his tears as he calls the person's name.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading huhuhuhu  
> hi i changed my username hahahah


End file.
